Chojin Kung Fu
Chojin Kung Fu (超人拳法 Chōjin Kenpō) About Taught to Victory Ramenman by Chen Zongming are the Chōjin Hyakuni Gei (超人一〇二芸, 102 Chōjin Attacks) techniques that Ramenman fought with. For generations, each successor devised a new technique and added it to the Toryu Gokui Sho. Because Ramenman had already contributed the }}, they are technically now the Chōjin Hyakusan Gei (超人一〇三芸, 103 Chōjin Attacks). Furthermore, each techniques is numbered, although only the Zukotsu Kirimomi Kyaku (#1), Hyakusen Haykushō Kyaku (#8), Meidatsu Hōkai Ken (#72), and the Rekka Taiyō Kyaku (#82) were ever established. The majority of the techniques are kicks, but there are Kenpo attacks and spells as well. Additionally, in earlier chapters Ramenman is shown to be able to use the Toryu Gokui Sho as armor (by wrapping it around his body), as well as transforming it into a pair of nunchaku. Chōjin Hyakuni Gei Chōjin Hyakuni Gei (超人一〇二芸, 102 Chōjin Attacks) Because Ramenman had already contributed the Camel Clutch, they are technically now the Chōjin Hyakusan Gei (超人一〇三芸, 103 Chōjin Attacks). Furthermore, each techniques is numbered, although only the Zukotsu Kirimomi Kyaku (#1), Hyakusen Haykushou Kyaku (#8), Meidatsu Houkai Ken (#72), and the Rekka Taiyō Kyaku (#82) were ever established. The majority of the techniques are kicks, but there are Kenpo attacks and spells as well. Kicking Techniques *'Giant Swing Kick' (大車輪蹴り, Dai Sharin Geri) *'Swallow Whirlwind Kick' (飛燕旋風脚, Hien Senpū Kyaku) *'Blaring Solar Kick' (烈火太陽脚, Rekka Taiyō Kyaku) *'Crimson Sunset Kick' (落陽紅脚, Rakuyō Kurenai Kyaku) *'Spinning Skull Kick' (頭骨錐揉脚, Zukotsu Kirimomi Kyaku) *'Ever Accurate Kick' (百戦百勝脚, Hyakusen Hyakushō Kyaku) *'Rear Windmill' (後方風車, Kōhō Fūsha) *'Reverse Windmill' (背面風車, Haimen Fūsha) *'Reverse Tiger Tail Kick' (背面虎尾脚, Haimen Kobi Kyaku) *'Spinning Dragon Tail Kick' (回転龍尾脚, Kaiten Ryūbi Kyaku) *'Soaring Left and Right Kick' (飛翔左右脚, Hishō Sayū Kyaku) *'Piercing Needle Nail Splitting Kick' (心突釘裂脚, Shintotsu Kugisaki Kyaku) *'Golden Cockerel Flying Knee Kick' (金鶏飛び膝脚, Kinkei Tobihiza Kyaku) *'Reverse Left and Right Eye Seal' (背眼左右封捶, Haigan Sayū Fūsui) *'Diving Flying Fish Kick' (潜水飛魚脚, Sensui Tobi'uo Kyaku) Fist Techniques *'Hundred Feet God Fist' (百歩神拳, Hyappo Shin Ken) *'Life Stealing Crumbling Fist' (命奪崩壊拳, Meidatsu Hōkai Ken) *'Life Stealing Leaf Piercing Fist' (刺葉, Meidatsu Shiō Ken) *'Three Weak Points Destroyer' (打穴三点崩し, Daketsu Santen Kuzushi) *'Camel Clutch' ( ・ ) *'Thousand Hand Peacock Fist' (千手孔雀拳, Senju Kujaku Ken) *'Water's Surface Splitting Fist' (水面両断拳, Suimen Ryōdan Ken) *'Hurricane' ( ) *'Double Dragon Wagon' (双龍大八車, Sōryū Dai Hachiguruma) *'Centipede Cannon Fist' (蜈蚣大砲拳, Mukade Taihō Ken) Spells *'Hundred Feet God Eye' (百歩神眼, Hyappo Shin Gan) *'Fake Death Technique' (仮死の芸, Kashi no Gei) *'Human Stone Encasement' (人石封鎖, Jinseki Fūsa) *'Eight Stone Soldiers Camp' (石兵八陣, Sekihei Hachijin) *'Swallow Migration Technique' (雷燕物体移動術, Raien Buttai Idō Jutsu) Top Techniques The highest level techniques of the Chōjin Hyakuni Gei (頂上拳 Chōjō Ken). Because it is believed that whoever learns them is capable of becoming a god or devil, only those with a reasonable mind were allowed to study them. However, after the Chikinmon San Akunin Arc the studying of them became prohibited, with the sole exception of Ramenman. *'Five Beasts Hundred Step Fist' (五獣百歩拳, Gojū Hyappo Ken) **'Fierce Tiger Hundred Step Fist' (猛虎百歩拳, Mōko Hyappo Ken) **'Twin Star Fierce Tiger Fist' (双星猛虎拳, Sōsei Mōko Ken) **'Midair Flying Tiger Kick' (天空翔虎脚, Tenkū Shōko Kyaku) **'Collaborated Fierce Tiger Fist' (協力猛虎拳, Kyōryoku Mōko Ken) **'White Tiger Crimson Hawk Fist' (白虎紅鷹拳, Byakko Benidaka Ken) **'Golden Lion Hundred Step Fist' (金獅子百歩拳, Kinjishi Hyappo Ken) **'Steel Fierce Tiger Fist' (鋼鉄猛虎拳, Kōtetsu Mōko Ken) **'Evil Tiger Hundred Feet Fist' (凶虎百歩拳, Kyōko Hyappo Ken) *'Bukimen Creation Technique' ( 製造術, Bukiman Seizō Jutsu) *'Guillotine Pot' (断頭瓶, Dantō-game) *'Five Walking Bodies Technique' (五体散歩術, Gotai Sanpo Jutsu) *'Sealed Cross Blade' (封印十字剣, Fūin Jūji Ken) Five Element forms Chojin Kung-Fu uses the five classical Chinese elements to metaphorically represent five different states of combat. Also called the "Five Fists" or "Five Phases," (Wǔ Xíng 五行) the Five Elements are related to Taoist cosmology although the names do not literally correspond to the cosmological terms. Chojin Kung-Fu practitioners use the five elements as an interpretative framework for reacting and responding to attacks. This follows the five element theory, a general combat formula which assumes at least three outcomes of a fight; the constructive, the neutral, and the destructive. Chojin Kung-Fu students train to react to and execute specific techniques in such a way that a desirable cycle will form based on the constructive, neutral and destructive interactions of five element theory. Where to aim, where to hit and with what technique—and how those motions should work defensively—is determined by what point of which cycle they see themselves in. Each of the elements has variant applications that allow it to be used to defend against all of the elements (including itself), so any set sequences are entirely arbitrary, though the destructive cycle is often taught to beginners as it is easier to visualize and consists of easier applications. Some schools will teach the five elements before the twelve animals because they are easier and shorter to learn. Animal forms Chojin Kung-Fu is based on twelve distinct animal forms (Shí'èr Xíngquán 十二形拳). These emulate the techniques and tactics of the corresponding animal rather than just their physical movements. Category:Tatakae!! Ramenman *